When Worlds collide
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: While injured during patrol, Baird comes across a baby Locust. Unable to kill it, he hides it in his back to sneak it back to the base. What will the others say when they find out, or will Baird be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I should have stayed in bed

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY BABY SISTER BABYLON WHO'S ALWAYS HELPED ME AND PUSHED ME TO CONTINUE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The filthy streets of Sera were now littered with bodies of both humans and locusts and stained with their blood. After what seemed like forever, neither side had gained anything.

A loud boom was deafening, letting the tired Gears know that a boomer had joined them on the surface.

At the end of the long street, Baird crawled to find any sort, leaving behind a long smear of blood. He let out a soft groan and pressed a hand to his ribs. When he pulled it away, he found it covered in blood.

"Damn it." He muttered, which causes him pain just to speak.

The simple chest movements, simply breathing let alone crawling caused him pain. His breathing became labored as he leaned heavily against a crumbling brick wall, struggling to just to stay consicious. If he lost consciousness now, then he was as good as dead.

One street over, he could hear Cole. "Whoo! C'mon. bring it on sucker!"

"Frag out!" Marcus called out in his monotone voice.

"BOOM!"

Baird felt his blood run cold. Seconds later there was an explosion that made him want to crap his pants. He scrambled for better cover, fighting unconsciousness even more.

"BOOM!"

Another explosion shook the ground under him, causing him to lose is balance. Taking behind a car, he struggled to pull air into his lugs.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The boomer's footsteps slowly got closer and closer. Baird could feel each deep "thump" in his chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Taking off his bag, he tossed it under the car and climbed in after it being careful not to make any sound as he did so. The crunch of his armor pressing on the dirt under him made him freeze in horror. He prayed that the Boomer's loud footsteps would cover any sound that he would make.

Now from under the car, he could watch the boomer to see where he would go next. Luckily the big ones were really stupid. They would never think about looking under a car for an enemy.

"Hey Baird!" Cole's voice boomed over the radio, causing him to wince. "Where you at?"

Good ol' Cole, always looking out for him. Though, Baird was afraid to reply. If he replied now and the boomer found him, he would be dead.

"Damon!" Baird could start to hear the panic in his voice.

He waited for several more seconds before replying.

"I'm alright, Cole." Baird whispered "I have a Boomer on my ass."

"Don't worry , baby! I'll e right there…. Uh… Where you at?"

"One street north of you .I think the Boomer is heading your way."

"I see him."

The Boomer must have seen Cole because he seemed to stumble a little bit faster down the street.

Baird let out a long breath then winced. Even that had caused him some pain. The edge of his vision was becoming hazy, almost like looking down a long foggy tunnel.

Not good.

The sound of multiple gunfire meant other Gears were helping Cole with the Boomer.

More heavy footsteps caught Baird's attention, shaking the ground under him and making his teeth rattle. It was another large dumb locust joining the battle, unknowingly passing him by.

"GRIND!"

The loud automatic fire from the grinder was deafening, especially since it stood not even a yard away!

"Take cover!" Marcus shouted over the gunfire.

Even with the limited view, Baird could tell that they were having difficulty.

Carefully bringing his gun around, he began to shoot at the Grinder's feet. In no time his clip was empty. The process of reloading in a very small area was going to be difficult.

Several times he slammed his hand on the bottom of the car, or the rough ground. Them jamming his finger, he finally slammed the clip in and began to fire once more.

It took tons of ammo not only from Baird, but from the other Gears to finally bring the large dumb beast down. Those things had much thicker ski than their smaller counterparts, but they were much dumber. They didn't move very fast and they didn't always think to take cover.

"BOOM!"

The boom was like thunder, shaking the planet to it's very core.

Baird could hear the loud commands from Marcus as he shouted over the gunfire.

On the edge of consciousness, Baird slowly made his way out from under the car, leaving another long trail of smudged blood behind him. He was losing way too much blood.

Again the ground shook and large hole opened up several yards away. Locusts came pouring out like ants coming out of a flooded ant hill.

His vision was now pretty limited as he made his ways to the remains of a crumpled brick wall. There he collapsed in a heap, gasping for air.

The gunfire had become much louder now from the new guests who had just arrived. Cole of course was pretty loud as well.

Closing his eyes, Baird finally accepted that this would probably be his last moments on Sera. What a way to die, bleeding out in a filthy street all alone.

He would have at least like to be with Cole if he was going to die. Cole was the only one he considered to be his best friend. His best friend, yeah he liked the sound of that. The guy did save his life quite a few times.

There was a movement and the sound of shuffling rubble. Baird's eyes which had been slightly shut was now was fully open, he brought is gun in the direction of the sound.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as very slowly crawled up in the rubble inch by painful inch. Since he was going to die anyways, so he might as well go figure out what was making the sound.

Here was no gunfire, not even any footsteps, just the slight noise of shuffling rubble. For all he knew, it could have been a sniper camping out waiting for an unexpected Gera to come strolling by.

But it wasn't a sniper, a Locust yes but not a sniper…

There lying in the rubble laid a small grey baby Locust, raiser sharp teeth and beady eyes looking up at him.

A baby Locust here on the surface? Baird was pretty much the resident expert of the Locusts. He knew a lot about the Locust but this just stunned him. They lived and bred underground. It amazed him to see a baby above ground and alone for that matter.

For several minutes Baird just stared at it. He knew that he should kill it, knowing all to well what it will become if he allowed it to live long enough to become an adult.

For some reason he couldn't do it. The thing laid there helpless as it stared up at him, almost pleading for his help.

How can something that walks on two legs seem like such a monster?

"Baird!" Cole's voice cut through his thoughts.

He could hear several sets of footsteps rapidly coming his way. He didn't have much time to make a decision.

Their feet got closer and closer.

Quickly he scooped up the little grey creature and placed it in his small bag which already held things he collected while on patrol. He closed the bag just in time.

As they arrived, Baird was barely conscious. A large pool of blood now gathered under his body, and his side now stained. It was amazing that he was still awake with all the blood loss.

"Baird." Cole kneeled beside him.

Marcus brought a thick finger to his ear. "Control this is Delta, do you read?"

"Control here." It was Anya. If Delta Squad was awake, so was Anya.

"We need casvac ASAP! Baird is down and bleeding pretty badly."

"Hold on." There was several minutes of silence. " Alright, I have a raven in bound. ETA is about five minutes."

"He doesn't have five minutes, Anya!"

"I'm sorry Marcus, but it's the only free raven. Right now all other ravens are bringing in injured. E-holes everywhere and many Gears were injured."

"Alright, thanks Anya. Delta out."

Cole gave Marcus a worried look. He knew that Baird had a very slim chance of making it back to the base alive.

"Hey man." Cole said a little quieter now. "Come on, keep your eyes open. The raven will be here real soon."

Baird gave him a dirty look. He had heard Anya over the radio, he knew how long it will take to arrive.

"Cole."

"Hey you're awake. Man you really had me worried baby!"

Baird just watched as Delta stood around looking very uncomfortable. They all knew that he wasn't doing well.

Slowly he tried to sit up, hoping that maybe that would somehow keep him awake. The moment he tried to move, a sharp pain shot through his body and he fell back.

"Ouch!"

"Baird!" Cole reached out wanting to do anything to take away his pain.

"You don't look so good, Damon."

He didn't. All color had drained from his face and he looked very sickly.

"Gee, thanks."

The five minutes seemed more like five hours.

Then there was the deep thundering noise of the incoming raven.

"It's about damn time." Marcus muttered.

The large craft set down in the middle of the intersection.

"Come on guys." Marcus said. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Carefully Cole helped Baird to his feet. As he did so, Baird winced and had to lean heavily against him. Dom picked up his backpack which felt heavier than normal.

With each step he took, searing pain shot through his body. He stopped; taking deep breaths as he once again leaned heavily against Cole. Cole looked down worriedly at him.

"You okay, man?"

Is he okay?! Did he look okay!? Was he joking?!

It seemed like forever before they finally reached the raven. It took Baird much effort and help just to climb into the raven. He collapsed in a heap, covered in blood and sweat.

They all took their seats. It would take them another five minutes just to return back to the base.

Baird leaned heavily against the cockpit wall, his breathing uneven. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay awake.

"Stay awake." Cole said gently. "We are almost there."

"I know…"

With each jarring movement from the raven, pain shot through his body, causing his eyes to snap open. He took a sharp intake of air.

Beside him sat his best friend, Cole. A very loyal friend who had always been there for him and on many occasions had saved his ass. Cole is the only person he had ever trusted with his life.

"It will be okay, Cole." He said weakly.

"Yeah.. You're probably right…"

Silence filled the little area as everybody just sat there and watched the quick change of the scenery. Baird glanced at the others. They sat still, seeming like they were all on the edge.

Marcus sat tense, his jaw clenched shut. He sat there with his eyes closed and his body never moved. Beside him Dom sat, leaning forward as he stared at his picture of Maria. He was only a little bit more relaxed than Marcus.

Cole sat with Baird on the cold metal ground of the raven, looking really worried. Cole..,. the greatest friend anybody could have. Loyal, helpful, the guy that would die in the ditch for him.

"We're almost there." Cole said again.

He didn't know when he had passed out, but when he did, he was dead to the world.

Cole looked up to Marcus who nodded. There really wasn't anything they could do anyways. He sat there for several long minutes, just watching the slow rise and fall of Baird's chest.

Off in the distance, the large buildings of the COG HQ slowly came into view. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Now Baird just had to make it just a little bit further and everything would be okay.

TBC

HEY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'VE BEEN WRITING AWAY TRYING TO GET THIS FIRST CHAPTER UP AS FAST AS I COULD. I'VE BEEN INSPIRED ONCE AGAIN, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL CONTINUE AND GET ME THROUGH THE REST FO THIS STORY. I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING IT SUPER LONG, BUT WE'LL SEE.

THANKS BABYLON FOR THE CONSTANT PUSH ON GETTING THIS STORY STARTED. THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! LOVE YA BABY SISTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Calm After The Storm

Alright! I am very pleased with the reviews I have received for this story. Not long after I have finished the first chapter, I had finished the second chapter. I've just been having computer problems lately. My computer won't even turn on and the computer in the living room we have to share the computer. For everybody who's added me as their favorite author or added some of my stories, thank you. You have made me very happy. I hope you enjoy! ;-)

Chapter two

Everything seemed to become a blur. Baird was in and out of consciousness. The scenery seemed to pass by quickly as the medical team wheeled him away.

The voices sounded as if they were coming down a long tunnel. They spoke quickly, sounding really worried. He couldn't make out a word they were saying.

"What?" his words came out slurred.

One medic looked down at him and said something directly to him. Still Baird couldn't make out any of his words.

Off to the side, Sam stood there with Anya, watching Baird go by followed by the rest of Delta Squad. Hoffman joined them.

"Damn!" he muttered. "Our numbers are just quickly dwindling."

Cole held Baird's bag which felt much heavier than normal. His guess was that Baird had found some pretty interesting things that he had to take back to his work area to examine.

They stopped at a set of double doors and watched as the medic team took Baird beyond to be checked out. For several minutes they stood there and stared at the doors.

"Poor fella." Cole said.

Anya nodded silently.

Without a word said, Marcus turned and walked away. Quickly Dom followed.

"I'm going to put Baird's bag in his office." Anya said.

The bag felt heavier than normal. She wondered if he had found anything good while on patrol.

Going out into the cold, Anya could already see the goose bumps rising on her arms. She quickened her pace wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

Baird's work shop was a pretty small area and not quite organized. There were parts and tools scattered all over the place.

Jack Bot sat among the scattered parts, waiting to be repaired. Other bot parts were scattered around, in hopes to be put to good use.

She only took a few seconds to look around before roughly dropping the bag onto the bench and hurried out to find somewhere warmer to be.

She hurried across the courtyard past several Gears who had just returned.

There were more men than women in active duty now, not like when she had first joined, but with the human race quickly dwindling, the women took other jobs, leaving men do all the hard work.

Returning to CIC, she found it comforting to once again being surrounded to by all the machines. She had spent many years in CIC and had grown very attached to the people there.

Across the way she saw Col Hoffman leaning over a table to study the large map spread across the entire table. Slowly she made her way toward it. Col Hoffman made no indication that he knew of her approach.

She stood beside him and just stared down at the map. Pins and ink marks almost completely covered the entire map, showing them the many directions that the Locusts were moving, but it they couldn't tell what the enemy was planning.

"Have you heard anything about Baird?"

Anya jumped. "I haven't heard anything yet, sir."

"Be sure to keep me posted."

"Yes sir."

They stood there several minutes in silence, trying to figure out what the Locusts were planning. There were arrows going every which ways, and push pins marking e-holes which were popping up EVERYWHERE!

"There are so many arrows going so many directions." Co Hoffman said. "What in the hell are they planning?!"

"I have no idea. Their movements don't seem organized and it doesn't look like they are all going after the same thing. Do you think it's just going to stay like E-Day and they are just trying to wipe us out?"

"I have no idea."

They stood there as more silence passed between them.

"Damn it!" Col Hoffman said, slamming his fist down on the table and causing Anya to jump. "They don't make any sense! What they hell are they planning and what do they want?!"

Anya stood up strait, trying to make sense of all this. Slowly she walked around the map a few times, trying to get a better look at everything. Maybe looking at it at different angles might help…

Footsteps broke through her train of thought and she looked up just in time to see Dom come to a stop several feet away.

"How's Baird?" Col Hoffman asked.

"He's out of danger now." Dom replied. "He will be spending at least one night in the hospital until the nurses get fed up with his whining and kick him out."

Yeah, that sounded like Baird. He always bitched until he got his way and he hated to spend time in the hospital when he was injured.

"Thanks for letting us know."

Dom just nodded.

He stood there beside him as he too began to study the map. Even with three people studying the map, it didn't make any sense.

"Damn." Dom muttered. "It's like they are all drunk."

Anya let out a long puff of air. Staring the map wasn't helping her mood any. In fact, she felt as if it was making her feel even more frustrated.

"I'm going to check on Baird." Anya said suddenly.

She didn't even give them a chance to reply as she spun on her heels and made her way toward the exit. Many of the Gears greeted her as she passed. She had been there since before the war with the Locusts stared. She knew them all so well.

This Winter is the coldest one yet, what with the temperature dropping pretty close to freezing every night. Then there was the good chance that many would die not only to the low temperature but to disease as well. There was so many people cramp together that everybody knew of the risk.

Pulling her jacket tightly against herself to ward off the cool breeze, she continued to walk across the base back to the hospital. There were very few people out today, as they tried to stay out of the cold. Many were already dead due to the cold weather.

Already there was black ice beginning to form, making it both difficult and dangerous to walk without slipping.

She let out a long sigh of relief as she stepped into the hospital which was only slightly warmer than outside. Now the hospital is calmer than it was when the Baird was first brought in. She approached the front desk.

"I'm here to see Damon Baird."

The redhead looked up at Anya and smiled. "Just a second."

The woman pulled out a large folder filled with the names of the soldiers who had just arrived today. Quickly and skillfully she flipped through the pages to the B's.

"Yes." The woman said. "D. Baird is on the third floor, room three oh four."

"Thank you so much."

After three very long flights of stairs, Anya found herself feeling winded. She stood there in the stairwell for several minutes trying to catch her breath. Finally stepping into the hall she found herself at the end of a long off white hallway.

This hallway, being in the hospital was much cleaner than most, but still slightly messy. The large windows were broken and sloppily boarded up in haste, making it easy for a good breeze to blow in the dirt and rain. Most buildings were decaying from the lack of care, but with the human race slowly going extinct there wasn't too many people to do such a thing.

Each room in this hospital each room held two injured or sick people, some even three. There had been a sudden rush of incoming people that it kept the doctors busy for some time.

Finally arriving, Anya knocked softly, hoping that she wouldn't bother anybody if they were trying to sleep. Getting no answer, she slowly pushed the door open.

Inside there were three Gears, all of them weren't seriously injured. Three beds were lined up evenly, their headboards resting on the east side of the room. In the very last bed right next to the window, Baird sat and stared at the scenery outside. Wearing only a pair of pants, his upper body was covered in bandages some stained with blood.

The sound of Anya's heels against the cold filthy tiles broke through his thoughts. He turned to look in her direction, instantly regretting it.

"Baird." Any smiled. "You really had us worried."

Baird just shrugged and again regretted the movement.

"Uh, Anya?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is that bag I had with me?"

"I dropped it off in your little work area right after the doctor took you."

He gave her a tiny smile as he let out a long breath of relief.

"Thanks Anya."

The sound of approaching footsteps was heard and Baird's rare smile was gone. Even a half smile is rare. Most of the time, he was just smug.

Cole and Dom walked into the room.

"Baird! You had us worried baby!" Cole said cheerfully.

Baird shook his head. Cole really did worry and Baird knew that he could trust Cole.

Anya pulled up a chair and took a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

'Yeah.' He thought. 'Alright as I'll ever be; I was friggin shot!'

Silence passed between the group.

Dark clouds slowly crossed the sky, threatening rain on the people below.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Cole asked.

"Till tomorrow. The doc wants to keep me here over night so that she can keep an eye on me."

"Yeah, I can understand why." Anya said, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

As the sun slowly began to set, the dark clouds hid the beautiful colors of the sunset. After some time, Anya cold and Dom left Baird alone in the darkness to think.

Thinking isn't something he wanted, well remembering. He didn't want to remember the past.

As he sat there in the growing darkness, he could hear the soft snores of the sleeping Gears beside him.

Memories began to return to him. Memories of life before E-Day. The beautiful shops that lined the square and the food that can no longer be found.

He missed those days.

TBC

OKIES what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Baird is okay as you can tell. I know many were worried about Baird's well being. I'm a little slow at typing up, but I am trying to get each chapter up as fast as I can finish them.

So you know I have come down with a pretty bad cold so it might be a little bit before I can start typing up the next chapter, but I will try to get each chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for it taking so long to update! Been super busy and I might be a little busy once again since Gears of War Judgment came out :-D Been waiting a very long time for it to come out! I'll try to get as many chapters as I can before I return to work. (my computer is actually working right now! OMG!) Thanks for everybody who is following my story. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!

CHAPTER 3! (tah-dah!)

It was afternoon when Baird was finally released from the hospital. There was still bandages wrapped around his body, but he was able to wear cloths over it.

It had rained pretty hard during the night, soaking everything and chilling the air. He sloshed through the puddles as he walked across the long base toward his workshop. He wondered if that baby Locust in his bag was still alive or worse, if anybody had found it yet.

It wasn't much of a work space, more like a large shed that held his tools and any supplies. On the far end, a long wooden table covered in tools and supplies and among the mess, a wriggling bag. At leas he hoped it was still wriggling.

He walked quickly as possible across the asphalt but not to get too many people to notice that he was in a hurry.

Getting to his workshop, he threw open the door with a loud thud and his eyes went right to the desk. In the middle of the table, the bag sat wriggling. The baby locust was still alive. Slowly he walked over to the desk and opened it. The grey beast looked up at him with such innocent eyes. It smiled up at him, showing off it's sharp white teeth.

'What was I thinking?' Baird thought. 'Am I going crazy, bringing this thing back with me?'

He knew that he should kill it, but for some reason, he just couldn't do it. He let out a long breath and carefully picked it up.

"Damn it! I really must be losing it. I save you, bring you back here now and now I am talking to you like you can actually understand me. What the hell is wrong with me?!"

The thing just laid there in his arms, not making a sound.

It was almost cute... ALMOST

Slowly Baird brought up a hand to wrap his fingers around it's fat neck. It should be killed, it really should and he knew that already...

Inches from the things neck, Baird stopped. He had no idea why. It's race is a huge threat to the human race.

"Damn it! Why the hell can't I kill you?! You are the enemy. You will grow up to kill us..."

Taking a seat, Baird leaned forward to rest his head on the table. He took slow steady breaths as he tried to gather his thoughts. His mind whirrled with so many thoughts that he felt dizzy and like his mind would explode.

Breath in, breath out.

he sat there for several minutes tring to straiten out his thoughts.

What if he raised this locust as human? Teach it the way of human life? Will it continue to live as a human or will it go as nature planed and it turns on them to kill off even more of the human race?

"Well..." Baird said as he stood. "I guess that I should give you a name since I am unable to kill you..."

The thing made a strange sound in the back of it's throat, showing off it's sharp teeth once more. On closer inspection, Baird noticed that one of it's front teeth was chipped.

"Chip..I guess I will call you Chip then.."

Chip made another strange sound as it wriggled and looked around as if he wanted to pick him up.

"Hey." Baird said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't expect too much from me! I still don't trust you!"

Chip made a strange sound that almsot sounded like cooing. For being a locust, he was suprised on how soft the cooing sounded.

Baird had no idea how these things that walk on two feet seem so much like a monster.

Chip made another sound that Baird could only guess meant that Chip was hungry.

"Hmm..hold on.. Just stay here! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back with food as soon as I can."

Making sure the door was shut behind him, Baird made his way back across the base toward the dining hall.

Was it just him or did it get colder?

The dining hall was busier than normal. Having many Gears crammed in such a small space. Their voices echoed off the tall metal walls around them.

Baird walked across the width of the building to the end of a very long line. He really wished they would just hurry up already so he could get back. He was afraid of how people would react to seeing the baby locust in his office.

How would they react? Would they judge him?...Shit why did he really care what everybody else thought about him? He never cared before.

"Baird!" Cole's loud voice boomed over the voices of all the other Gears.

Baird turned to see Cole jogging through the corwd toward him. For being such a big guy, he moved pretty greacefully. That and nobody ever minded getting out of his way.

"Yeah, hey Cole Train." Baird said quietly.

"How are you feeling? You had us all really worried."

Baird highly doubted it, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"It's really good to see you, Damon. I just saw Anya. She asked me how you are doing. I told her that I didn't know because I hadn't seen you at all today."

"Yeah?"

As Cole talked, the line seemed to move much too slow for Baird's liking. His thougths remained on the baby Locust.

Finally reaching the front of the line, Baird ordred as much food as he could carry.

"Damn Damon! Are you hungry or what?!"

"Uh...yeah, very hungry..."

Cole gave Baird a funny look but still continued to talk.

"Well... I better get going. I'll catch you later, kay? And thanks Cole. "

Cole watched as Baird hurried away. He seemed very distracted somehow. But Biard was always seeming distracted. Just a litttle more than normal today.

Baird held the containers of food against his chest as he quickly made his ways across the wet base.

A thick mist dampened his hair and a few times he would slip and lose his balance, just barly catching himself just before he would fall.

"Damn."

Finally arriving to his work area, carefully he balanced the food in one hand and used the other to open the door.

As he turned from closing the door, he found that hisw desk nolonger had Chip laying on it. Panic filled his mind.

"Damn it!"

Dropping the food, he hurried to look for Chip. Gettting down on his hands and knees to search.

Under the table he found Chip laying there among the scattered parts and dirt. Siging he picked up Chip and gently placed him on the table.

"Stay there!"

With Chip returned to the table, Baird went back to pick up the food.

"When I say stay there, you stay there!"

Letting out another sigh he set the food on the table beside Chip.

'Alright, so how am I going to feed you?' Baird thought.

Baird held p a food and Chip begain to wriggle and made strange sounds.

"So you are hungry..."

When he went to put the food into his mouth, Chip's mouth slammed shut, almost taking off Baird's fingers.

Baird took a sharp intake of breath and quickkly pulled back his hand.

"You're supposed to eat the food, not my fingers!"

Again he brought the food back to his mouth. Little grey fingers quickly reached out to grab the food and push it into his mouth.

"Damn you're really hungry!"

Between him and Chip, all that food was quickly eaten up. There had been enough food to feed at least three Gears.

"Well." Baird said quietly. "I guess I need to figure out sleeping arrangements and things like that. Who k nows how the others will react when they find out that I brought you here."

Chip just laide there staring up at Baird innocently. It was hard believe that a baby of the enemy was laying here in his arms.

"I hate to say it, but you're almost cute..."

Baird hated to leave Chip alone here, but he couldn't let anybody find out.

"Don't worry." Baird said quietly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Baird made a small bed for Chip in the corner of his workship. Hidden away behind pile of parts, just walking in wouldn't mean that he will be seen.

Baird placed Chip in his little bed and covered him up. Chip kicked off hte blinakets and made little sounds.

"No." Baird said firmly, covering him up once more. "You need to stay here and go to sleep. It's not safe for you to be outside."

Chip started to make these soft pitaful sounds that almost sounded like crying.

Sighing Baird picked up him up once more.

"Alright! Alright! Just be quiet already!"

Settling down in the corner, he placed Chip on his chest and and wrapped the blankets around them.

"Is that better?"

Chip snuggled further against his chest and fell asleep. Bairdhad to admit that Chip looked so cute laying there.

Baird had no idea when he became attached to Chip, but now he felt very protective.

Having no idea when he had fallen asleep, but both he and Chip slept peacefully through the night.

Again tempatures driopped dangerously low. Baird pulled the blankets closer against himself in attempt to keep warm.

Early morning came,and the sun began to rise. As the sun slowly got high, it's light began to spread, sending it's light further across the ground.

The sound of approaching footsteps was heard not by Baird that morning. Dead to the world, the footsteps slowly got closer and closer. The door slowly opened and a large stream of light traveled across the floor and fell on Baird's still form.

Samantha Byrne stood in the doorway of Baird's workshop stunned at the sight.

There at the far end laid Baird, fast asleep and almost looking completely innocent. What suprised her was that a small baby Locust that was fast asleep on his chest.

Baird had always expressed how much he hated the Locust. Always ranted about them and the stranded. To see Baird there alseep with one just stunned her.

Baird stirred and opened his eyes. The bright light blinded him and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. Bringing his arms up, he threw it across his face to hid from the bright light.

After a few minutes, Baird slowly removed his arm off his face. He had seen Sam, but not really saw her. He laid there for several minutes.

Again he closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He laid there for several more minutes. Then all at once, he went wide eyed and sat up quickly which startles Sam.

"SAM!"

Sam stood there for several long seconds, unable to form any words. Sam speachless is hard to beleivebut so is Sam at that very moment.

"Uh..."

Sam wasn't quite sure what to say. She had a strange look on her face between suprise and horror.

"Sam wait! I can explain."

"Alright then, explain."

"Well..."

Where to begin? He could just tell her how he had just found Chip, but decided to start from the begining.

By the time he had finished, Sam was sitting on the floor in front of baird and now holding Chip gently. Her eyes looked the small grey baby over, not quite sure what to think.

"I am floored, Baird. This is a side of you I have never seen before."

"Well don't get use to it."

"No. I like this side of you..."

Now Baird is speachless.

Chip laid in Sam's arms just stairing up at her as if he was mezmarized. Already he had grown attached to Sam.

"I hate to say this Baird, but he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, I guess." Baird said with a shrug.

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"Not sure." Baird replied with a shrug. "I am thinking about tring to raise him as a human, and teach him how to talk.

"That would be interesting, but how would the rest reac?"

"I dunno. That's why I am keeping him hidden right now."

"I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you."

They sat there and talked. They actually had a real conversation. During this time they talked about their past their families and their hopes for the future.

It wasn't expected. Sam saw a side of Baird that she didn't expect and noody else has ever seen. A kinder more gentler side of him. He had always tried to hid it all behind sarcasam.

Baird also had learned about Sam. How she never knew her father and how she had only lived with her mother who had told stories about how wonderful and brave her father was.

With their new friendship, the two continued to talk. They talked about their future, but mostly about what they had in store for Chip.

This would be their little secrete.

TBC...

OKIES LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN UP, BUT ALWAYS SO BUSY. I AM ENDING MY MEDICAL LEAVE SOON AND WILL BE RETURNING TO WORK. I WILL TRY TO GET SEVERAL CHAPTERS UP BEFORE THEN. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time seemed to pass a little quicker than normal for the almost "Happy Family". Chip grew much faster than a normal human child would, making his size a little more difficult to hide in the shadows. At night Baird and Sam would walk with Chip in the shadows of the buildings away from any Gear who stood guard.

Chip grew up, mostly staying in Baird's workshop. Luckily for Baird, the only other person who ever went in there was Sam. Everybody else was busy just staying alive in this war.

It had only been a year since Baird had found Chip and already he had grown to look like a four year old. He had a long grey torso, scaly and thin. Both his arms and legs were short and stubby holding no shape at all. It was as if he had short poles for limbs. There were no hair what so ever on his body.

Baird sat with Chip in the small area as he tried to teach him how to speak.

"Can you say hi? Yes? No?" He had no idea how to do this. He never even planned to have any children, nor did he ever grow up around any. He was an only child who normally kept to himself. Having parents who weren't big on showing feeling or emotion, he grew to be just like them.

"Dada." Chips voice was not as deep as the normal adult locust, nor did it have the odd sound as one who grew up among only grubs. Growing up, even though it was only Sam and Baird he had ever heard talking, Chip would sound a lot more human than any other Locust born and raised underground.

"No no no! I am not your dada!" Baird said holding his hands out in surprise.

Sam just happened to walk in at that time.

"Awe, how cute!" Sam said. "He thinks you're his daddy!"

Chip took one look at Sam and grinned happily. "Mama!"

Sam blushed. "Uh, no I am not your mama sorry."

Chip's eyes went wide and large alligator tears began to form. At that moment, he could almost pass for a human child if it wasn't for his grey skin.

"Don't you say a word, Baird."

Quickly Baird looked away.

They were pretty much like a family. Sam and Baird were the only humans that Chip had ever met and they were the only ones who had ever cared for him. To Chip, this is his family.

"Look." Baird said sternly. "I am not your father and Sam is not your mother. We are in no way related! Thusly you will not call us mom and dad."

Chip sat there, not understanding what Baird was talking about, but still he nodded. It would all be in time that he would understand the ways of the human and knew what it meant to live as a human.

FIVE YEARS LATER:

Chip was now taller than Sam and almost as tall as Baird. He had grown at an alarming rate, surprising the hell out of them. He had filled out quite a bit, now finally growing some body definition from working out with Baird. Still they only went out a night, and as always staying in the shadows of the buildings facing away from the base.

Being a lot bigger, the space of Baird's workshop was no longer big enough for Chip to walk around during the day. Their walks at night ended up being a lot longer than it use to be to spend the enormous energy he has.

"Mom, Dad?"

Sam and Baird were still the only ones that Chip has ever known. After some time, both Baird and Sam had given up on stopping him from calling them mom and dad. In fact they had gotten use to it and even grown attached and protective of Chip.

"Yes?" Baird said, not looking up from Jack Bot.

"When can we go outside again?"

It had been raining, which meant that they had to stay inside. The winter had gotten dangerously cold at night, threatening to kill what was left of mankind.

Sam smiled gently. "Remember, it's not safe right now. There are too many people that can see you."

Chip hung his head like a little child. "I know…"

"Hey." Sam said again. "How about later tonight, once it's pretty dark we can go for a walk. It's going to be a new moon tonight."

Chip's head went up quickly and he grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

Baird let out a long breath as he picked up a screwdriver and muttered something under his breath.

"Don't worry." Sam said.

Baird looked over at Sam who was also grinning at him. He couldn't help but to smile back. A REAL SMILE.

Later in the day, Sam left Baird's workshop for a patrol shift which seemed to have lasted forever. Of course it was only eight hours, but to Sam that was way too long. Her whole shift she worried about Chip.

She walked through the abandoned buildings; the only sound heard was the dirt crunching under their large boots. Today was uneventful, as if the Locusts were taking a break today. It was a nice change.

The setting of the sun was the sign that her shift has ended and it couldn't come too soon. She seemed to have more energy as she lead her squad back toward the base with a little more bounce in her step than normal.

Exhausted, but wanting to get back to Chip and secretly Baird as well, she took a quick shower before heading toward Baird's workshop. She stopped along the way at the mess hall to grab some dinner. She had been a lot hungrier than she thought. It wasn't very far from the mess hall to Baird's work shop but by the time she got there, her food was gone.

Staying in the shadows, she glanced around; making sure that nobody had followed her before entering. Inside Chip was sitting in the corner, waiting. He grinned when he saw her.

"Mom!"

Sam smiled. "Hey Chip. Are you ready to go outside for a little while?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go then." She said, handing him his jacket.

Chip quickly slipped into the jacket and hurried toward the door.

"Hold on. Let's zip up that jacket. It's really cold outside."

"Alright alright." Chip said impatiently.

"Remember to be quiet."

"Yeah yeah."

Sam laughed. Very slowly and carefully she opened the door and peeked out. Not a soul in sight. Many of the Gears had taken cover in areas that the wind would not reach them. Not even Locusts wanted to be out in this terrible weather.

"Alright, but not too long now."

"Yes mom."

Chip bound in front of Sam, very happy to be outside. It was strange to see a Locust inside the base and frolicking none the less; but Chip was different from the other Locusts. He would not hurt the humans. He knew the danger other humans presented to him, but still he would not hurt them. He almost seemed like a normal human child.

Sam gave Chip more love then Baird, but that was how Baird grew up. He never got the affection from his parents. Baird…well Baird is Baird. He wasn't too good at showing his emotions, but she was surprised that he let Chip live.

Sam followed Chip around the building a few times.

"Mom? Why can't anybody know about me?" Chip looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Oh Chip." She hugged him. "You're different. The war is humans against Locusts. Your dad, he had found you in the middle of a battle field. He was unable to kill you or leave you there all by yourself. The other humans, they wouldn't understand how you're different. They don't know how you grew up never knowing anything about our differences."

Chip looked up at Sam with wide eyes. They were enemies?

"I'm sorry you had to learn about it like this."

Without a word Chip turned and started to run.

"Chip wait!"

She followed him the best as she could, but Chip had extremely long legs. He was a much faster runner than her. She tried to call out to him, to keep up with him, but within several blocks, she lost him.

"Damn it!"

Quickly she hurried through the base toward the barracks. She had to tell Baird immediately.

TBC…..

Sorry this chapter is a little short. I was trying to get this chapter up as soon as I could. Hopefully I will get the next chapter a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide Chapter 5

Sorry this took me a while to update. Been having issues and having a new story idea I am trying to post two at once now. I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing up to now. I am so glad that you have continued to read up to now. Hopefully you all will like this chapter and the chapters to come.

Thank you Thank you Thank you

Chapter 5

She hurried into the barracks to find Baird asleep on his cot. Her footsteps barely made any sounds. She shook Baird awake, causing him to sit up quickly and gasp from air. When he realized who had woke him up, he glared at her.

"Baird, we have a BIG problem!"

The glare instantly disappeared. "What are you talking about?"

Sam looked around at the sleeping Gears around them.

She kept her voice low. "We should talk about this somewhere privet."

Baird knew that something was up. Nodding he stood and followed Sam outside and several yards away from any building.

"Alright, so what the hell is going on?!" Baird said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Um…Chip ran away…"

"What?!"

"Chip asked me about why nobody can see him."

"And what did you say…?"

"The truth DUH!"

"Are you stupid?! You can't tell him that!"

"What?! Did you want me to lie to him and then he finds out later? He'll just be even more upset!"

Baird sighed, trying to calm down. "Come on. Let's quit arguing and go try to find him.

They split up, jogging across the base in search of Chip. Many passing Gears gave them a funny look as they passed. Searching from one end of the base to another, there was no sight of Chip anywhere. They desperately hoped that nobody had found him before they did.

At least there was no screaming or gunfire. That was a good sign.

They met up sometime later, out of breath and STILL no sign of Chip.

"I am so sorry, Baird… I just thought it would be better not to lie to Chip about this…"

Baird's first thought was to say something sarcastic, but quickly he decided against it.

"Well, there is nothing we can do now but try to get some rest. Obviously he doesn't want to be found right now."

They returned to the barracks to try to rest, but it wouldn't come easy that night. The two of them laid on their cots and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever.

Seconds passed, then minutes and even hours, but still sleep eluded them. So many thoughts went round and round in their minds about how all this could go wrong.

By the time the sun was slowly beginning to rise, they still hadn't gotten any sleep. After the sun was well above the buildings, they decided to get out of bed and do something.

It wasn't long after getting out of bed that they were sent on patrol. Grabbing a quick snack, Delta Squad made their way out the gates and through the filthy streets of the city.

Both Sam and Baird's minds were obviously on other things. The whole squad was silent. The only thing they could hear was the sound of crunching dirt under their heavy boots. Most of their time was uneventful.

Then it happened….

It was the vibration that came from deep within the planet. It was what told them that the Locusts were coming. There was deep rumbling that could be felt in their chest, making it feel as if it was a part of their heartbeats.

Several yards away the ground raised up several feet, then collapsed in on itself. That's when the Locusts came crawling out and they were armed to the teeth.

"Take cover!" Marcus called out.

Quickly they scattered, taking cover anywhere possible. Gunfire erupted and bullets ricochet off the old abandoned vehicles.

After each battle with the Locusts they wondered when all this fighting would come to an end. Obviously not during. It was as their brains shut down and their bodies moved on their own accord. Still they were all tired of this constant war.

There was a constant fear of the pending doom. People were having nightmares that the enemies would get them while they were sleeping. Even the Gears had nightmares.

With racing hearts, Delta Squad fired over the cars and around corners. Bullets continued to ricochet dangerously around them.

"BOOM!"

'Damn it.' Baird thought. 'Please PLEASE not again…"

A big explosion knocked up dirt and shit into the air, making it not only difficult to see, but to breath as well. They would have to wait for the dirt to settle before they could continue firing.

"Dom? Dom!" Marcus called out through the dirt filled air.

"Right behind you." Dom reappeared from behind the pickup truck.

Marcus let out a long breath and took in the sights and sounds around him. Everything seemed to be extremely clear. Not slowly motion but clear.

His blue eyes scanned the area, making sure he knew where all the enemies were and where all his squad was at.

Across the way, Cole and Baird had taken cover behind a once very expensive car. Baird winced as a bullet barely missed his head.

Samantha Byrne was only a few feet away from them, in the crumpled doorway of what use to be a beautiful apartment complex. Whatever wasn't bolted down was already removed, including the front door.

Baird glanced over at Baird to make sure that she is alright, without having anybody else noticed. She nodded in his direction.

'Well..' Baird thought. 'This is like the day that I had found Chip. Does this mean that I'll just end up dead this time around..?'

"BOOM!"

Another explosion rocked the planet. The thunderous footsteps of the approaching Boomer was felt in their chests.

For once, Baird said a prayer. Sam sat across from him, watching his lips move quickly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"GRIND!"

There were Grinders, Boomers, Mulchers, Drones, Snipers and Tickers. Almost the whole Locusts family had gathered together on the surface. Three E-Holes already and too many Locusts to count.

The noise from all that gunfire was deafening, making it difficult to hear where exactly the enemies were coming from. Delta Squad did their best to keep themselves protected from any gunfire or just fire.

Glancing over the hood of the car, Baird saw a large flamer heading in their direction. Surrounded by a large group of Locusts, they slowly made their way down the street.

Taking a deep breath, Baird got on his knees, braced himself against the car and took aim.

Breath in, breath out.

He took slow and steady breaths to calm himself. He aimed for the tank on the flamer's back.

Steady, both eyes open and gently pull the trigger…

"BOOM!"

The explosion was huge! Baird was knocked backwards right on his ass; his ears were ringing and he felt dizzy. He had hit his head pretty hard after all. All the Locusts in close range of the exploding boomer was taken out as well. Not too many but a good amount.

"Baird?" Cole stood over him, looking really worried. "You okay, baby?"

Cole's voice sounded as if it were coming down a long tunnel.

"Y-Yeah.." even Baird, his voiced sounded unsure.

Reaching out, Cole offered him his hand. He easily pulled Baird to his feet. Dizzy, Baird stumbled and reached out to brace himself on Cole.

"Woah!" Cole reached out with both hands to steady him.

"Thanks, Cole."

The sound of more gunfire caused them to take cover once more. Gunfire continued to go back and forth, and little by little the locusts began to drop.

Baird pulled the trigger over and over again until…CLICK. His gun had jammed.

"Oh shit…"

A locusts came running at him, it's mouth opened wide, showing off it's razor sharp teeth.

Baird's eyes went wide as it was less than a yard away and quickly closing in.

So this is it…. BOOM!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide Chapter 6

The Locust dropped hard and fast, but the gunshot didn't come from him nor did to come from anybody else in his squad.

Baird blinked a few times, his blue eyes scanned the area and then he saw where it came from. Chip was running toward him quickly, taking down locust after locust with a simple pistol.

Delta Squad stood there dumbfounded at the sight. They could not believe what they were seeing and neither did the locusts.

Chip took out a few more Locusts before getting to Baird's side.

Baird kept his voice low. "Chip, what are you doing here?!"

"Here to protect you. I couldn't let them hurt you and mom."

"But they now know about you…"

Cole took aim right at Chip's head.

"Cole no!" Sam knocked away his gun. "Wait, let us explain."

"Better hurry." Marcus said in a very disapproving tone.

Chip took a step back. He felt very unsafe with someone dangerous looking as Marcus. He would even go as far as using the word scary.

"Let's finish this fight first." Baird said.

It didn't take very long for them to finish the fight. Both Sam and Baird kept Chip between them the whole time, knowing that the rest of Delta Squad was watching them carefully.

With all the enemies gone, all of Delta Squad turned to Baird Sam and Chip.

"Alright." Marcus said in his monotone. "Start explaining."

Baird started with the fight that left him seriously injured and face to face with the baby locust. He didn't leave anything out. He didn't have anything to hide now.

"So you have been teaching him as if he were human?" Marcus said. It was obvious that he disapproved.

"Chip would not hurt us." Sam said as she stepped in between him and Chip. "He obviously would die to protect us as you saw today!"

Chip nodded. "Please don't punish mom and dad for protecting me."

"Mom and Dad?" Dom said in disbelief.

Now that is something never heard of before. They would never expect to hear a locust call humans mom and dad. It also threw them off that Baird would not only save the baby locust but raise it as his own child.

Marcus slowly shook his head. He was unsure about this.

Chip looked from face to face, hoping that they would spare him.

The sound of an approaching Raven broke through their thoughts. The loud engine grew louder and louder as it got closer and closer.

"Come on." Marcus said. "Let's just get out of here already."

The raven touched down in the middle of the intersection just as they arrived. Quickly they climbed in. The pilot gave Chip a strange look.

"Just get going." Marcus said firmly.

Quickly the raven took to the sky, and hurried toward the base. Nobody spoke the whole ride there.

Baird and Sam sat on either side of Chip protectively.

Chip's life was now in serious danger. He is a locust, the enemy species. Even though Baird and Sam raised him, it didn't mean that he would live.

The tall buildings quickly passed by as the raven quickly made it's way back. Both Sam and Baird kept glancing at each other nervously.

What would happen when they retuned? What is going to happen to Chip?

There is no way that Chairman Presscott would let Chip stay! If he found out, Chip would be good as dead.

Col Hoffman shook his head. How did all this happen without his knowing? His head was spinning from tring to figure it out.

And Baird none-the-less…

Baird hated the grubs with a passion just as much as he hated the stranded. Now that he sat hwere in the raven, protecting a locust that he had raised since it was real young. It was that same Locust that had just saved their asses.

The HQ quickly came into view. Baird, Sam and Chip's hearts beat wildly in anticipation of what is to come. Chip's life was now hanging in the balance.

Baird felt sweat drip annoyingly down his spine. He was unable to wipe it away. As they got closer and closer, they felt more and more tense. Danger drew closer and closer. You could cut the tension with a knife.

As the raven began to lower Baird felt like he would hyperventilate.

The moment of truth…

Would Chip live or face the firing squad…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide Chapter 7

Moment of truth! Will Chip live or die? Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It has made me really happy to hear that it's been a good read Hope you all have a great week and please keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 7

Col Hoffman turned to look at Baird, Sam and Chip. He looked as if he were extremely pissed off. Staring at the three silently, he wasn't sure what to think.

As the ground got closer and closer, the people were coming into view. All the Gears below were frantically running around.

"You know." Col Hoffman said. "I really don't want to know…"

In other words, just shut up and don't get cought.

Before the raven touched the ground, Col Hoffman gave the pilot and co pilot a look that meant ' Don't even think about telling anybody what you saw today.'

They gulped and quickly looked away. Yup, they won't be telling anybody any time soon…

The moment the raven touched down, Sam, Baird and Chip took off quickly using the shadows of the buildings to avoid being seen. From the Raven, Col Hoffman watched. It wasn't like Baird to take in a locust baby or not. It just didn't make any sense. But what did make sense now-a-days?

He stood there for several minutes and just watched as the three disappeared.

For now, all he could do was keep fighting

END


End file.
